Richard the Brave and his dragon Kerosine HTTYD
by Casperdragon777
Summary: Part 1 of Richard and his Dragon's adventure. HTTYD setting
1. A New Beginning

**How To Train Your Dragon**

Richard the Brave and his Dragon Kerosine

Part1

**Berk: 12 days before Thorsday Thursday**

Richard was standing immobile at the clifftop overlooking Berk Bay.

He was quietly watching down the cliffs, the fish splashing in the waters below and the Dragons playing in the field.

A lot has changed in Berk ever since Hiccup defeated the Red Death and so established a bond between the Vikings and the Dragons, while they were usually always fighting each other

'Richard' an unusual name for a Viking, as vikings were often given hidious names to frighten gnomes and trolls. He was muscular had blond hair and dark green eyes, though he was not as muscular as Snotlout, he was taller then him. Richerd laughed by himself when he rememberd a 'friendly' sparring match between them. What Richerd had less in muscles then Snotlout, he had more in brains, when Snotlout charged at him, Richard had simply tackled Snotlout, who landed on his face on a piece of granite. For this, Richard had been given 'the Brave' as nickname.

Richard noticed a Grapple Grounder appearing on the graslands below. The Grapple Grounder dragon was a newcomer to Berk, and becouse they are highly agressive, most people evaded them. The Grounder failed to notice Richard.

Richard found that he had been standing there for far to long. He raised his arm, then he put two fingers against his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. Just a half minute later, without looking behind him, he reached behind him with his right arm, he touched something hot and metally. He slowly turned his head and looked right in the serpentine eyes of a huge Monstrous Nightmare.

Richard smiled.


	2. A New Dragon

**How To Train Your Dragon**

Richard the Brave and his Dragon Kerosine

Part2

**Berk: 12 days before Thorsday Thursday**

Richard quietly reached out for the dragon and put his hand on the Nightmare's nose. The dragon let out a content sound, seemingly coming from its belly.

"Hello Kerosine": Richard said in a friendly voice, not the kind of voice you would use against THIS kind of dragon.

Kerosine was a Monstrous Nightmare, one of the most feared dragon species.

If it wasn't feared for its intimidating looks, it was for its 'Fire Jacket' tactic: which allowed the Nightmare's to effectively put themselves on fire with kerosine gel (the same stuff they spit out when they breathe fire), without hurting themselves. It was for this reason that Richard gave his Monstrous Nightmare the name Kerosine.

Kerosine was also larger then the average Monstrous Nightmare.

Snotlout's Nightmare Fireworm was one of the largest in the village, but even Kerosine was larger, she was twice as tall as Stoïc the Vast and had the length of 3 viking houses.

Kerosine bow her head and Richard climbed her scales until he sat down in his riding harness he used to keep him from falling of his gigantic dragon.

Richard gently took Kerosine's horns in his hand and gave a short pull towards him.

Kerosine lifted off with 1 giant flap of her majestic wings towards the skies.

Upwards they went.


	3. A New Threat

**How To Train Your Dragon**

Richard the Brave and his Dragon Kerosine

Part3

**Berk: 12 days before Thorsday Thursday**

Richard maneuvered Kerosine until they were out of Berk bay.

He thought it would be a good time to make a flight trip, even though it was evening and it was getting dark.

First Richard maneuvered Kersosine over the Viking Longhall, in the direction of Ravenpoint, which was where the Berk woods were. It was always a pleasure to ride a dragon, even if he wasn't flying very high.

He could see Toughnut and Roughnut fighting (again), Snotlout and Fireworm crashing into Fishlegs and Horrorcow in mid-air, Stoïc having a chat with Gobber and when he reached the forest, he also saw Hiccup and Astrid walking below with Toothless and Astrid's Deadly Nadder.

He saw them chatting while walking to the Gorge, just off Ravenpoint.

It was there that Hiccup befriended Toothless. It was not a coincidence that he saw Hiccup walking with Astrid down there, although they never said it, he new the 2 had a crush on each other, the entire village new. They usually 'acted' as if they were only friends, but Richard new better.

Most people think that Hiccup's only 'friend' in the 'olden-days' was Fishleggs, but Richard was one of the few vikings to admire this small, but smart viking with his sarcastic humor (and Hiccup didn't have a scottish accent).

Richard flew further, when he spotted something a little further from the cove, something lengthy. When he give a pull with Kerosine's horns so he could fly closer, he instantly knew what it was.

It was another Grapple Grounder.

The Night fell.


	4. The life of a Viking

**How To Train Your Dragon**

Richard the Brave and his Dragon Kerosine

Part4

**Berk: 11 days before Thorsday Thursday**

This time, the Grounder didn't fail to notice him (or Kerosine, as he couldn't see Richard because he was on top of Kerosine). The Grounder lunged viscously at Kerosine, who with Richard pulling her horns, narrowly managed to evade the swipe.

Now, Kerosine was really cross. She swelled up, took a deep breath, and unleashed a violent stream of ignited kerosine on top of the Grounder, who curled up and so was only partially burned, nevertheless, the Grounder shrieked in agony as it launched its entire body to Kerosine.

Kerosine was still angry and wanted to counter the Grounders nearing blow, but Richard stopped her and pulled her out of the way, because he new a Grapple Grounder was a master at melee combat (let alone, a beserking Grounder).

Richard pulled on Kerosine's horns, who flew away panicky (now realizing the dangerous situation). The Grounder charged a fire attack, but missed miserably (as it was already very dark). The Grounder was a fearsome dragon, but its fire was quite common, a normal-sized fireball which, how longer it went, became slower and had more Area-of-Effect, but less impact.

When Kerosine was at a safe distance, Richard could still see the Grapple Grounder, and was amazed at what he saw. The Grounder shrieked again, and then just threw of its burned skin, under which Richard could clearly see… Just a new bit of skin. The Grounder look like it was never been hurt (although it had clearly felt the fire).

In Berk, all was quiet, for it was already midnight (and you don't want to be in a viking village when vikings didn't have enough sleep). Only the Forge's light was still on, as Gobber and Hiccup were still working on a new delivery of riding harnesses. Suddenly, a giant flapping sound got their attention, a moment later, Richard jumped of Kerosine who was hovering 2 meters above the forge.

Kerosine flew off to Richards house to go to sleep, and Richard entered the forge.

"Ahh, Richard" said Gobber: "come to do some more minting have you?" (all coins in Berk were minted by Richard, because Gobber and Hiccup could hardly keep up with the demand of flying harnesses).

"Not really" Richard awnsered: "I came looking for Hiccup, can I borrow him for a few seconds?".

"Surly" said Gobber: "Just don't take TO long for Thor's sake." Hiccup went with Richard to the back of the forge.

"Whats the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, we seem to have a Grapple Grounder problem" Richard awnsered

"Well I see them about once in a week, but that doesn't make them a problem" Hiccup said.

"And I have bumped into 2 of hem on ONE day" Richard said, his voice trembling.

"Hmm, thats a lot of Grounders to see on one day, we thought they ware so rare that it was impossible to see more then 1 on one day, this might indeed be a problem, considering how aggressive they are".

"Indeed my point". Richard said uncertainly

"Get some supplies, tomorrow, we'll go and check if there are any more. If their population is rising so fast, we might need to warn my father and the Isle's elders".

"Good" said Richard. "Then I'll see you tomorrow with everything we need".

Hiccup returned to to forge's main room without saying anything further. This might indeed be a big problem he thought. But then, Hiccup was an expert on problems.


	5. Ain't always an easy one

**How To Train Your Dragon**

Richard the Brave and his Dragon Kerosine

Part5

**Berk: 11 days before Thorsday Thursday**

The next day, Richard, Hiccup and Astrid with their dragons: Kerosine, Toothless and Astrid's Deadly Nadder went packed with supplies, food and weaponry to the cliff overlooking Berk Bay. Astrid carried her trusted battle-axe and a viking shield. Hiccup had his trustworthy sword (he was an excellent swordfighter), a knife and a square Roman shield. Richard wasn't quite pleased with the likeliness they would encounter a Grapple Grounder, so he was packed-up with: His one-sided heavy axe, a simple long steel sword, a sturdy dagger, a large Viking round shield and a clever invention of Hiccup: it hung at his side, it was a small crossbow-like weapon, the bolts had no points, but looked much like modern day shotgun shells, each one of them packed with kerosine, phosphorus, magnesium etc.., the bolt would pass over the crossbow, but hit a little piece of flint, which in exactly a second ignited the passing bolt, causing the bolt to become a 7 meter long and 1-2 meter wide Flame.

This bolt mixture was only known to Hiccup and Richard, and because it was so difficult to make these bolts they called 'the Dragon's Breath' (which was also the name of the crossbow) Richard only carried 5 of them.

Astrid tagged along because for once again, they would need her expertise of fighting dragons if things got out of hand. Hiccup didn't know to train these Grapple Grounder, much less how to control them.

After a short hour's walk, the three of them reached the cliff. They were very astonished. There, lying in the grass below, were not 1, not 2 but THREE Grapple Grounders. And they noticed the vikings this time, only… the young vikings didn't know they had been noticed by the Grounders.

Hiccup was taking notes on the Grounders, while Astrid and Richard stood guard, with their dragons circling above them.

Suddenly, the Nadder gave a loud cry when it noticed one of the Grounders trying to sneak up to Hiccup by climbing the cliffs, the young vikings immediately sprung into action as all 3 the Grounders suddenly attacked.

Not that the Grounders had thought out their strategy though. Toothless dived in his famous kamikaze-style bomb attacks and let out a burst like a tactical nuke coming down on their enemy's. The small blue fireball narrowly missed the Grounder (WHAT, you might say, Night Furry's never miss! But then, it wasn't Tootless intention to kill the Grounder dragon, Hiccup had forbidden him), but the shockwave was powerful enough to knock him out in and made the Grounder fall of the cliff (a fall it survived, Grounders were heavily armored).

When the second one threatened to attack Astrid, Kerosine set itself alight with its 'Fire Jacket' and in its flames, did something NO dragon would have thought off, attacking a Grapple Grounder in melee. Kerosine dived, herself doused in her mighty flames, and simply knocked the Grounder off the cliffs (he also survived the fall).

In the mean time, Richard was fighting the third one, he had already lost his sword and dagger in battle in a matter of seconds, so he drew his battle axe, which the Grapple grounder knocked out of the way. Richard took up his shield, but was smashed to the ground by a heavy tail swipe by the Grounder. Suddenly the Grounder was distracted by the Nadder. Richard took a bolt from his rack and loaded it up the Dragon's Breath.

He had to make a choice, or he would fire at the Grounder, or let the Grounder kill the Nadder. He made an obvious decision as he pointed the weapon at the fighting Grounder, aimed and pulled the trigger.

The bolt was launched forward, hit the flint at the end of the crossbow, and just a mere second later, it ignited.

A huge flame bursted out of the bolt. It was a fire which compromised all the Dragons Fire's: A ball on the top like the Grockle, A white Core like the Nadder, a kerosine substance ilk the Nightmare, normal hot orange edges like the Zippleback, and a flame so huge like the… Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus.

It struck the Grounder right in the chest. Richard saw, for a split-second its amazed face, like it was honored to be killed by a weapon of this magnitude.

The Grounder was launched of its feed and crashed onto the ground 3 feet away… Dead.

Richard was the first viking in 1 year to kill a dragon again, and he felt miserable. He took 2 of the Dead Dragon Red scales, planted one in the ground like a huge red tombstone, and then he showed the other one to Hiccup and Astrid. "We'll beter go and explain the situation to your father hiccup' Richard said strongly, but with some doubt in his voice

"3 Grapple Grounders in one spot, not fighting each other, how is THAT possible" Richard said, now faintly.

"There's only one man crafty and evil enough to do that" Hiccup said in a angry voice :

"It's….


	6. With Alvin being the villain

**How To Train Your Dragon**

Richard the Brave and his Dragon Kerosine

Part6

**Berk: 11 days before Thorsday Thursday**

Alvin the Treacherous" Hiccup said, his voice shaking with fear at every letter.

Richard gasped, Alvin the Treacherous caused a lot of trouble the past year (for those not getting it, this story is following a mix of the books and the movies).

Alvin nearly sold the Hairy Hooligans into slavery and threatened to eat Stoïc and Hiccup (kanibalism was a tradition in the Outcast tribe). He was later thrown out of the Outcast clan (an outcast sent into exile, ironic isn't it) when he lost all his hair (that was very precious in the Outcast clan) to a Monstrous Strangulator (who was killed by Hiccup), he later became a Roman prefect at fort sinister, where he was almost eaten alive by Sharkworms (again, that was Hiccup's fault).

If Alvin was somehow controlling these animals, then all of the Hooligans were in grave danger (grave danger is an understatement here, apocalypse is an acceptable term).

"Come on" Astrid said. Richard snapped out of his thinking and followed Hiccup and Astrid to the village, their dragons tagging along. Luckely, they didn't bump in any more Grapple Grounders and they reached the village safely, if not for a few irritating mosquito's stinging them.

Stoïc at that moment was talking to his younger brother and second-in-command of the hairy Hooligan tribe: Spitelout Haddock. Spitelout was a fit young man who had a stubble instead of a beard.

They were busy discussing the food supplies needed to be gathered before the winter when Astrid, Hiccup and Richard entered (the Dragons where standing outside patiently), Spitelout was just finished talking, so he left the house.

"Stoïc the Vast,*gasp* sir!", Richard panted (it was a long walk to the village from the cliffs at the bay, especially if you run all the way)

"Yes Richard, whats the matter?" Stoïc asked

"We seem to *gasp* have a *gasp* Grapple Grounder problem *enormous breath"

"How do you mean?" Stoïc asked in a interested tone.

"We have discovered that the Grounder population on Berk has TENFOLDED!" Richard now almost shouted

Stöic narrowed his eyes, this was not a good situation. On the one side he had to gather supplies for the winter in the wild areas, but then, the Grounders were VERY aggressive dragons, and by coincidence, the Grounders inhabited the wild areas.

It seemed impossible that the Grounder's could rise in population so quickly, someone WAS responsible for this

And like Hiccup was expecting his question, he said "Alvin the Treacherous is responsible for this!"

"How do you know it is Alvin?" Stoïck demanded

"Who else do you know of being capable of such a thing, let alone, evil enough" Hiccup replied.

Stoïck fel silent for a silent for a minute, after a quiet minute of thinking he then said "I'll go and gather the elders" he said strongly, but with a doubtful undertone in his voice.

Stoïck got out of the house first and quickly disappeared arround the next corner of the village leading to the Longhall.

Richard, Hiccup and Astrid followed him out of the house and they all went to Gobbers forge (not Stoïck of course). Richard because he had to mint new gold viking coins, Hiccup still had a delivery of flight harnesses to finish and Astrid needed to get her axe reforged.

As soon as they entered the forge they noticed how cold it was in there. Normally it was very hot due to the fires, but now, they were simply extinguished. "This is odd" Richard and Hiccup said together. Then Richard noticed a small note on Gobbers desk.

It simply said in a simple handwriting :"One of our hunting parties got attacked by Grounders, we needed all the men they could use who had some medical skill, When you return to shop, please lid the fires again."

After a long time, Gobber returned, Astrid had already gone home because it got to late.

Gobber didn't look to healthy, his Orange-red beard was disturbed by suspicious dark red stains, he was shaking on his legs, sweat was pouring over his body, his shirt was tattered and he was completely pale in the face.

"Are you alright Gobber?" Richard asked (though he could clearly see that he was not).

"Wounds, so horrible! Get me some water, hurry!" Gobber said, now sweating even harder.

As soon as Richard entered the forge's main room with a jug of water, Gobber simply fainted. Hiccup managed to catch him, or better said, was almost splattered by him. They laid him on the ground and he quick regained consciousness, he took a few sips of the fresh water and he told them what he saw.

18 out of the 20 members of the hunting party were so badly hurt, that even the bravest vikings like Gobber allmost fainted by just seeing their wounds: People with half of their face swiped off, terrible open wounds with organs sticking out here and there and even bones being where they didn't have to be, and usually sticking out of the victims body. The worst part of it, they were still alive, shouting or screaming in horrible agony as infections started setting in, or as blood streamed out in gallons at a time, only 5 out of 20 hunters in total were still alive when Gobber left, with 2 in good shape.

"What had attacked them?" Richard asked, now a bit scared

Gobber, who was regaining colour said "Grapple Grounders, not 1, not 3 not 5, but 7 of them."

"I have the feeling that this is going to be a very bad week" said Hiccup as the night fell.


	7. A day in the Ring

**How To Train Your Dragon**

Richard the Brave and his Dragon Kerosine

Part7

**Berk: 10 days before Thorsday Thursday**

The next day, Stoïc had reached his decision. The Hairy Hooligans would sent ships to all viking clans and ask them for help against Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcast clan (he regained control of it). Meanwhile, in berk. Richard wasn't exploring the wild or minting gold coins, no. In this cold winter day, he was trying to warm his hands who were freezing, standing in the arena next to the other teenagers, waiting for a new course of the Dragon Training.

You now might think, "What, Dragon training? I thought they didn't kill dragons anymore". Well, then you are correct, but as much as Training Dragons to ride them was important, Dragon Training was equally important.

You see, things could always go wrong with trying to train a dragon, so knowing how to fight one was necessary. It was now forbidden to kill dragons, unless in a matter of self-defense (like Richard when he killed the Grapple Grounder).

_"RIGHT"_ shouted Gobber, who never really spoke quiet. _"Normally, today I would be teaching you how to fight a Grapple Grounder, but as we know, we have never caught one. SO"_ he started shouting again._ " We will be fighting a Monstrous Nightmare today, and Hiccup, NO DRAGON APPEASEMENT OR YOU'LL GET A ZERO FOR DRAGON TRAINING" _Hiccup sighed, but to show he knew what to do he raised his sword a little higher. _"AND REMEMBER, NO ONE KILLS THE DRAGON, KO is the max, got it you pathetic little excuses for vikings"_ (he didn't really meant to insult, he just wanted to look intimidating).

And with one push of his right hand downwards on the lever, the cage opened and forward came, a horrifying Monstrous Nightmare.

While this one wasn't as big as Kerosine (who was standing at the fence with the other teens' dragons, seemingly supporting for their masters), this one did look much more intimidating. Instead of being orange and blackish speckled, this one was pitch black with blood red stripes running over his body in all directions, his eyes were normal serpentine yellow, but the vertical stripe on his eye wasn't black, it too was blood red, although a little bit more to the crimson-red side. It also had a nasty clichéd scar running over his eye.

The vikings didn't had long to admire this cool-looking dragon, as he quickly commenced spraying fire that almost hit Toughnut and Roughnut who weren't paying attention to the dragon (they were quibbling as usual), they managed to raise their shield in time, but after a while burning, almost nothing remained of their shields and they scrambled for cover. Snotlout went in to bash the dragon with its club, only to find himself bashed against the wall by the dragons tail. Richard then moved in and gave a swipe at the dragons face with his axe, hitting its upper-jaw. By a young dragon, this would have caused a serious injury, but this dragons was older and his scales were less flexible, but way, way tougher. Richard broke a few scales on the dragons jaw and some flesh (a tiny stroke) was visible, but there wasn't any blood coming out of it. In the mean time, as the dragon was bashing its head against Richards shield and whose defense was starting to fail, Hiccup leapt onto the dragon and sledded downwards of the dragons back with his sword scratching over the dragons back all the way over. This time there was a little bit of blood pouring over the top of the wound. The dragon now was really cross, turned to face hiccup (in which he knocked Snotlout, who was sneaking behind the dragon, out for a second time with its tail), charged its fiery breath, and dropped K.O. on the floor.

When the Nightmare turned to face hiccup, Astrid had leapt up on the dragon, and with an enormous smack with the flat side of here axe, she had hit the dragons head and knocked him K.O.

_"Bravo Astrid, a splendid bit of action"_ Gobber said.

_"Get on your feet Richard, well done lad" _Gobber said to Richard

_"Good job, Hiccup, you have proven your skill yet again" _Gobber said proudly

_"Oh and Snotlout, Roughnut and Toughnut, WHAT A PATHETIC PEFORMANCE. Roughnut and Toughnut, STOP ARGUING FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE TWIN LIVES AND FIGHT THE DRAGON FOR THOR'S SAKE !"_

_"AND SNOTLOUT DIDN'T I TEACH YOU NEVER TO APROACH A DRAGON FROM BEHIND WHILE IT TAIL IS CLEARLY MOVING?"_ Gobber was angry, as usual, but it quickly faded.

And with these words, everyone went home, or to work, etc…, But Hiccup and Richard went to the Forge with Tootless and Kerosine tagging along to continue their work on their respective jobs and to try and catch some news about the other clans while doing their jobs.

The day, was still young.


	8. The Gathering before the Storm

**How To Train Your Dragon**

Richard the Brave and his Dragon Kerosine

Part8

**Berk: 10 days before Thorsday Thursday**

Richard was busy striking coins, with a large hammer and a chisel like object that ended in a flat piece with the coins negative printed on it, on the anvil was the other negative, so when Richard placed the golden piece on the anvil, he only required one stroke with the hammer to actually mint the coin.

One side featured the head of the chief of that time, so Stoïc was shown looking sidewards. On the other side was the face of an Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, featured as a warning to the vikings to avoid those terrible beats.

A Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus was truly a terrible sight, the dragon was at least as tall as as Berk bay cliff and as long as the longshore where the most of the Thorsday Thursday Celebration take place.

Anyway, Richard had as least minted 200 coins for today, when suddenly Toughnut entered an yelled: _"Everyone to the great hall, everyone must go to the longhall by decree of Stoïc the Vast our great leader himself"._

Hiccup immediately dropped his hammer and so did Richard. Gobber started running towards the longhall (that wasn't easy with a prostethic leg). Richard and hiccup jumped onto Kerosine and Toothless and flew quickly to the longhall.

There were all the vikings of Berk gathered, 300 of them in total + 400 dragons (they were now allowed into the longhall).

_"Right" _Stoïc shouted: _"We have send emissaries to all the viking clans in the Inner Isles, and here are the results: All clans will send their navy's and war parties" _His eyes were shining with excitement, this had never happen before, but then he shifted back to his serious self when he said: "_ but we must remain careful, as we are not the only island with a Grapple Grounder plague, it seem that ALL the islands have Grounder problem. The Outcasts ARE responsible for this, but how they did get so many Grapple Grounders and how they did train them remains a mystery for now. We have until 5 days before the Thorsday Thursday event to prepare before the other clan navy's arrive. Go now and prepare."_ With these words everyone departed.

Hiccup and Richard raced back to the forge.

They could already see the 1kmqueue at the forge.

The fires were lit and the anvils prepared.

The Vikings were preparing. For WAR


	9. The Viking Union Fleet

**How To Train Your Dragon**

Richard the Brave and his Dragon Kerosine

Part9

**Isle of the Outcasts: 9 days before Thorsday Thursday**

The Isle of the Outcasts itself wasn't frighting, it was actually a pretty place, with lot of flowers and nice animals. Actually it was the people who lived there who had to be feared. The Outcasts! The Outcasts were actually a group of vikings who were exiled from their Isles. Because of this, they were pretty numerous for a viking clan, there were about 500 Outcasts. All of them were large, but fashionable, they wore stylish garments. Those garments only cloaked the most dangerous men on the Barbaric Archipelago.

There Leader was Alvin the Treacherous. A man whose very name would make Stoïc shake in his boots and make Big-Boobied Bertha climb under a table for cover. He had no hair, had an arm prothese to which he could attach a sword, a hammer, a hook, a spoon, etc.., he also had a leg prothese.

It was this man who wanted the entire Archipelago bow to HIS will, so that he could forge a mighty empire. Seeing how the viking clans were always fighting one amongst another, this would seem to be an easy job, if it was not that he started with the Hairy Hooligan tribe, Hiccup's tribe.

Hiccup had thwarted his plans 3 times and he was also responsible for Alvin's looks. Hiccup managed to get Alvin eaten by the Monstrous Strangulator which made his hair disappear, it was Hiccup who managed to sent Alvin falling down towards a pack of hungry sharkworms who ate his leg (Alvin's hand was his own fault). (see: _How to be a Pirate, How to speak Dragonese and How to Twist a Dragons tale.)_

But Alvin swore revenge. He had sent Grapple Grounders to terrorize all of the viking clans, in the hope they would be unprepared when the Outcasts would strike.

Unfortunately, Hiccup, Richard and Astrid had foiled his plan and Alvin heard from one of his scouts that the viking armada was gathering. Alvin's eyebrow went up (if he had one) and his face went red with anger. _"Fetch me Norbert the Nutjob from the Hysterics clan, NOW!"_ he shouted angry while he smashed his drinking cup to pieces.

A few moments later, a large man with black hair and brown eyes entered the room. Norbert the Nutjob happened to be in the Isle of the Outcasts so he was quickly found. As Norbert the Nutjob's name suggest, he was completely mad, a smart kind of mad, but mad anyway. (see: _How to Cheat a dragons Curse)_

"Why have you called me Alvin, is the plan not going as... Planned?" Norbert laughed histericly, _"Indeed Norbert, things aren't going as planned, the viking armada is gathering and if they find out you helped me with this plan, they will come after you to!"_

Norbert stopped laughing and took a more serious attitude:_ "Then what would you have us do Alvin?" _Alvin thought for a few moments and then said:_ "Repair all the hundred ships in your harbor that were stranded because of the Doomfang and get the American Dream seaworthy again, combined with the Outcast Navy, we'll stand a good chance."_

Norbert gasped, the American Dream was his now-deceased father's ship. It was larger then a Roman Galley, even larger then a quinquereme. It was one of the first ships in America, and one of the most well-made to.

Now onto statistics, the Outcast clan and their Hysteric allies had about 1000 men and 200 ships+ 1 gigantic capital ship: **The American Dream**

The Viking union consisting of the Hairy Hooligans, the Meatheads and the Bog-Burgulars had 1800 men/women and 300 ships+ 1 medium-large destroyer class ship: **The One-Eyes Revenge**

The One-Eyes Revenge was a ship commissioned by Hiccup himself. It was a large ship, not as large as the American Dream, but still larger then the average viking ship.

The ship was long and ended in a sharp point that could plow through an enemy ship, the ship had a reinforced hull that could whit stand a few trebunchet or catapult shots and it had 2 heavy balista's mounted on the deck.

Hiccup's own ship: **The Hopefull Puffin **would have been a joke with its round shape, small size and just wrong mast, but it wasn't. The ship got completely overhauled and was now large, had a proper shape, a decent mast and it too had a balista mounted on top.

Richard's ship: **The Flames of Ignitus** looked pitch-black with golden plated bits of reinforced hull, it had a repeating balista mounted on top, had a Dragon figure at the front with its wings folded forwards so that the wings ended in a sharp point that could 'slice' through an enemy ship. It was probably one of the most sophisticated ships of that time.

The overweight in the battle then should be delivered by the Dragons themselves. But the Hysterics didn't keep dragons, only the Outcasts did and they only took Grapple Grounders.

On the Viking Union side however, all the 3 clans had a wide variety of dragons and their owners, nevertheless the Grapple Grounder threat was very serious, so Hiccup divided the Vikings who were going to ride their dragons in battle into very carefully planned squads.

In every squad there were: 3 Gronckle's, 4 Deadly Nadders, 1 Monstrous Nightmare and 1 Hidious Zippleback. The Gronckle's could use their shots at far-range, the Nadders at close range and to melt stuff (the Nadder's Fire was EXTREMELY hot), the Nightmare's could fall in all-round and although the Zippleback can't use his fire while flying, in-air it has superb melee skills.

Hiccup however got more tricks up his sleeve, as he wasn't going to join the Hopefull Pufin but he was going to join the dragon riders with not 1, but 3 dragons.

First there was Toothless the Night-Fury, his trusted friend and companion, 2nd there was One-Eye, the Saber-Toothed Driver Dragon who accompanied Hiccup on many adventures.

And last but not least. The Doomfang Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. A purely black seadragonus who had looser scales, but who could move underwater much faster then a normal seadragonus. Also feared was his Icy breath that didn't 'conserve' you like cryo-freezing, but it simply killed you stone-dead.

The Doomfang liked Hiccup because he had cured him of Vorpentitis (see:_ How to Cheat a Dragons Curse)._

The Forge's lights were on, the metal was glowing hot, the shipyards were doing over hours. It was just like a viking-aged Industrial Revolution.

The Viking Union's fleet set out and was ready to face: **WAR**

**Note from the author:** It has been a while since I released, but reviews just died and I was left with the idea no-one liked it. The I figured I was being lazy and I got writing again. The next chapter will not be soon due to vacation, but the next chapter WILL conclude the story, it will be an XXL chapter.


	10. We have won the battle, but not the war

**How To Train Your Dragon**

Richard the Brave and his Dragon Kerosine

Part 10

**WAR: 8 days before Thorsday Thursday**

All 300 ships of the Viking Union fleet set out from Hooligan Harbor and made there way towards the Isle of the Outcasts. It took at least from morning till midday until all the ships had left the harbor. Up front 3 ships took lead: **The One-Eyed Revenge **led by Stoïc the Vast, **The Hopeful Puffin** led by Fishleggs and** The Flames of Ignitius** led by Richard the Brave.

Strangely enough, there wasn't a dragon to be spotted flying over the fleet. That surprised the Outcasts and Hysterics, that and that the Viking Union fleet was earlier then expected. Alvin stayed on the Isle of the Outcasts to look after the defenses while Norbert the Nutjob commanded his 200 ships from his flagship: **The American Dream**.

The American Dream spearheaded the fleet and only stopped right in front of the Union fleet to go broadside. This was strange because normally, the viking ships would ram their opponents or go alongside to board. But as soon the American Dream started turning, the Union Vikings saw why the ship turned. On top of the deck of the **American Dream** was a mounted catapult with a whole bunch of mid-sized rocks loaded. This shot would destroy at least a dozen Union ships.

That was, if not for the fact that the American Dream suddenly stopped. _"What in Thor's name is happening?"_ shouted Norbert the Nutjob. Then Norbert suddenly saw a blue solid mass coming up on the side of the ship. _"Ice?"_ Norbert asked with his eyed wide open. _"Blue ice? Don't tell me its the..."_ Norbert didn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by one of his warriors who shouted: _"DOOMFANG!"_. As he said that a giant claw appeared at the side of the ship, it took the catapult and threw it against a mast which instantly snapped like a little twig of a young tree.

Then the American dream started shaking like it as hit by an earthquake. A few seconds later the ship caught fire and started sinking. When Norbert quickly leaped to another passing ship, he saw what caused the The American Dream to sink.

The One-Eyed Revenge, The Hopeful Puffin and the Flames of Ignitius had fired a new kind of ballista bolt, a Dragon's Breath bolt, at least ten times the size of the original one, the combined shots from the three ballista's was the final nail on the coffin of the gigantic American Dream.

Alvin oversaw this, and he saw the Hysterics fleet morale drop to dangerously low level, a few of them where already turning around. Alvin ordered the Outcast Grapple Grounders to attack the viking fleet because he didn't saw any dragons protecting their fleet.

That was a mistake. While the Grounders flew over the Hysteric's fleet they cheered, only to see an enormous dragon army appear from out the sky's, right on top of the passing Grounders, taking out a large part of the Outcasts dragon army by surprise.

The Grounders regrouped, only to find themselves outnumbered by a few hundred dragons. The Hysteric fleet scrambled and many where taken over by the Union viking boarders. The Outcasts Dragon riders also scattered.

Alvin was Furious, leaped onto his own Grapple Grounded and flew straight to Hiccup who was hovering in the air on Toothless overlooking the fight, but before Alvin could dash into a unsuspecting Hiccup, a gulf of fire went over Alvin who screamed out in pain as a biting fiery goo covered his body.

Hovering a few feet from him was Richard and Kerosine. Alvin directed his dragon to attack Kerosine but while he was turning, his dragon was knocked K.O. By One-Eye, Hiccup's Saber-Toothed Driver Dragon. Alvin was falling downwards only to be pickup up in mid air by Kerosine.

Alvin looked up right in 2 large serpentine slit-eyes who were narrowing when their looks met. Kerosine gave out a enormous war-scream. After that she spread her wings, but because she was holding Alvin by his arms in her wing-claws, the only thing Richard saw of Alvin were 2 arms hanging on Kerosine's claws.

Alvin fell 200 meters downwards and he landed with a great crash on his Isle, with no arms. He looked up with his half-broken neck onto the underside of Richard's leather boots. Richard then cracked Alvin's ribs with a stomp of his boots.

Alvin was dead (or looked quite so). The Vikings returned to Berk to celebrate.

**The Isle of Berk**

**9 days later**

**Thorsday Thursday Festival**

Richard was drinking a cold beer on this hot summer festival. He walked past a lot of people he knew, made a chat with Stoïc the Vast, discussed the newest equipment for the Forge with Gobber the Belch and received praise for his ship:** The Flames of Ignitius **by Spitelout.

He then discussed their victory with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. But he walked away as soon as Astrid arrived, not wanting to spoil their moment as Astrid gave Hiccup a quick kiss that made Hiccup blush in Richards presence, Richard walked towards the rest of the festivities with a smile on his face.

**The Isle of the Outcasts**

**shortly after Alvin's 'death'**

Norbert the Nutjob stood by the broken body of Alvin the Treacherous. Norbert heared Alvin saying with a faint voice _"time f-for... plan B"_. Norbert took Alvins body down to Alvins house, opened a secret passageway behind Alvin's bookcase (clichéd, I know) and walked down a large staircase to a underground cave.

There, lying down on the floor was a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Norbert then took his axe, splitter Alvin's skull and removed his brain with his central nerve system. He then took Alvins brain and ascended a staircase up to the head of the Seadragon, who was seemingly K.O.

Norbert then noted a small hole in the Seadragon's skull. Normally, a wound healed quickly with dragons, seeing how this not happened with the Seadragon, there was probably a vital part missing.

Norbert dropped Alvins brain carefully down the small hole. Instantly, the wound healed, the skull of the Seadragon closed, Norbert could just see Alvins brain fusing with the dragons brain.

Suddenly, the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus lifted its head, opened his eyes, a smile curling up on the dragon's mouth.

A dark deep voice then said:_ "Thank you Norbert"_ .

**Note from the Author**: I might have rushed this part because of the oncoming vacation. This is the last part of Richards adventures. Don't worry: its only the end of the first series, so this is the series finally. The next chapter will be the start of new story. Please review and I will release part 1 of the second series at the end of August.


End file.
